


A Gift

by RiTheBeta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes deserves nice things, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBeta/pseuds/RiTheBeta
Summary: Mostly recovered and working regularly with the Avengers team, Bucky is out on yet another tedious mission. Just another day in the life ... Until it isn't.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of my _Sass_ y new friends. I am so glad we found each other.

Another day, another mission.

Some days it seemed like they spent more time in a Quinjet than they did anywhere else. Today was definitely one of them as Bucky pushed his way back out into the sun. After several hours of combing through every inch of the underground facility, the bright light is momentarily blinding.

He's looking around to determine if there was anything else in this apparent ghost town that needs a closer examination, when an unidentified charge detonates off to his left. He hustles in that direction.

"Everyone alright?" comes from the comm in his ear.

He waits for the other to check in before adding a gruff "Up top; headed to investigate."

"Good," Steve's voice comes again. "Good. Can someone tell me what just happened?"

Bucky tunes them out as he approaches the mostly destroyed building, instead turning his focus to his surroundings.

The heat is not oppressive but it does border on uncomfortable. There doesn't seem to be any precariously unstable part of the structure that could cause immediate damage or harm anyone on the team. The area does not have any sort of smell that would suggest a chemical contaminate. All in all, it barely seems noteworthy. He turns to head back to the jet on the other side of "town."

That's when he hears it. A small little whimper he never would have heard without his enhanced hearing and the current radio silence. He turns back to better inspect the rubble that might have once been a home, but nothing catches his attention.

"Hello?" He calls out, making an effort to "sound more human," as Sam puts it.

There is a responding whimper. He starts pulling away the loose bits of rock. (By bits, of course, he means as big as a goat.)

"Hello? Is someone there? Do you need help?" He tries again.

The whimper turns into some sort of answer, not really words but an acknowledgement that someone is speaking to them. It's coming from under the rather large piece of wall that looks like it's leaning against the outside wall.

"I'm coming," he says to the voice on the other side. He reaches for his comm, "Steve, I need your help. There's something or someone trapped over here. I can't get behind this wall."

He waits for Steve's response before squeezing himself around the edge of the fallen wall to try and get a look inside. He reaches his hand further inside to gauge if they'll need more than just super soldier strength when something grabs it.

Grabs it and holds it tight.

It's a weird feeling. Not because the sensors Shuri built into his new arm don't read everything as accurately as his flesh one. No, it's because almost no one touches his prosthetic. Sure, a pat on the shoulder here, some fist to flesh contact when sparring or actually fighting, but that's not what this is. This is a tiny little hand, grabbing onto his like it's a life line.

Wait. Tiny? "Steve! Hurry it's a kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner of the tiny hand is revealed

"It's a what? Buck, what did you say? I think the comms cut out."

There's a squawk of indignation from Tony and a protest about the comms being perfect before Steve's voice comes again.

"It sounded like you said there was a kid."

When would Steve learn? There is no line with Hydra.

"Yes, Steve. A kid. Trapped behind this fallen wall. I can't push it back on my own. When I shifted around to check if we'd need more help, a very small hand grabbed mine. I don't think it's in danger of falling but I can't see what condition the kid is-" 

The rest of his statement falls away as he hears, more than sees, Steve jogging up to join him.

"There's a kid in there?"

"I believe I said that already."

"What's a kid doing back there?"

"Probably wondering why the two big, strong guys aren't getting them out already."

"Oh. Right."

It's the work of moments before the slab of wall is pushed away and eventually toppling into crumbles the other direction. Steve ended up doing most of the work. He'd tried but the little hand would not release his, effectively restricting how much help he could really be, his metal arm be damned. But that's alright. The tiny little creature revealed when the blockage fell away seemed to need that strength more than Bucky did.

It was even worth the years and years of teasing bound to come from Steve about the situation. Because looking up from the rubble is a child, no more than 4, who is looking at him like he just saved the universe.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out of that dirt."

Steve makes a noise of protest and Bucky shifts his attention. "It's fine" he says, wiggling his metal fingers a little. "Plus, look at that wall, it's ready to come down now that we shifted the other one out of the way. We have to go."

He uses the grip the kid has on his hand to pull her out of the little alcove and then promptly moves to pass her off to Steve.

The girl makes a noise of protest but Steve perseveres.

"Let's get you back to the jet. We'll fly on a plane and then to a nice warm bath. Doesn't that sound-"

"Steve, wait" Bucky calls softly.

Steve turns, holding the kid tucked into his side. Well she was supposed to be tucked into his side, but she's not. In fact she's straining against Steve's hold. He looks down and then follows the panicked little stare all the way back to Bucky. More specifically, to the iron grip the kids tiny little hand has on two of Bucky's metal fingers.

"Her heart is racing, Steve, but I don't sense anything wrong with her."

"Not physically, you mean."

Bucky gives him a quizzical look.

"Here, Buck. I think she wants you. Not me."

"No, but-" Bucky protests.

But when Steve shifts his grip to prepare to pass the kid over to his friend, the little survivor throws herself out of his arms.

Bucky grunts as he catches the weight and the kid settles herself into Bucky's arms with no input from the man himself, all while never letting go of those two metal fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. At least, nothing a warm shower and a few good meals won't fix."

"And you're sure there's no signs Hydra did any experiments on her at all?"

"Yes, Captain. As far as we can tell, there are no signs of experimentation of any kind on the girl. In fact, it's quite possible the child had no idea there was a secret base under her family home."

Bucky hated the medical ward. They made him itchy and there were always so many variables walking around. And even though he vetted every single member of the medical staff (and all the other staff), the medical ward never could make him feel safe. But the kid wouldn't let go. Looking down at the little girl at the end of his arm, he wasn't the only one not feeling safe. But she still kept looking at him like he was the most amazing thing to ever come into her short, little life. And the only person who could possibly keep her safe.

"Why isn't she talking?"

The doctor jumped a little at his question. 

He really should check over this Doctor Alvarado's file again. She seems a little too on edge. Maybe she's hiding something.

"Well, like I said before, Sergeant Barnes, nothing seems to be wrong with her, physically. She seems to understand English just fine, and she's responding to direct questions in some manner." She smoothes a hand over the papers on the clipboard in her hand, blowing out a breath. "I think at this point, she just doesn't want to."

"She should stay here." Bucky insists.

The girl's eyes grow wide, and her slowly slacking grip pulls tighter than ever.

Doctor Alvarado runs her hand over the girl's hair, "I don't see any reason for it. I happen to know that all of the guest quarters here are more than equipped with whatever she could need to make a full recovery. Well, almost. There's just one thing she's gonna need."

"What's that?" Steve asks, pulling the doctors attention for all of half a second.

The doctor turns back to her patient and looks on fondly as she says, "A name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this might be the end. Not because there is no more story to tell but because I do not feel I can be the one to write it. Farewell, little child.


End file.
